Fifty Shades of Greyer
by tatertott
Summary: After reading Fifty Shades of Grey, I felt like some of the climactic scenes fell a bit short, so I just had to write what I saw in my head down. I've never written anything like this before, so please tell me if you enjoy it and if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

_Ana arrives at Jack's location and gives him the money for Mia's ransom. They start to struggle, and as she's lying on the ground she takes out Leila's gun, and pulls the trigger._

The bullet goes soaring through the air and sinks deep into the concrete wall of the shabby house. 'You stupid bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Give me that, you stupid cunt!' Jack screams as he kicks the gun out of my hands. 'Think you'd get the upper hand?' he screams as he kicks me square in the ribs. Pain shoots through my body, and I hear a sickening crack. He lands another blow into my abdomen, and I try to bear the pain and curl into a fetal position to protect my little blip. Blow after blow, pain and more pain, but all I can think of is to protect my little blip. 'JACK STOP!' Elizabeth screams at him, panic clear in her voice. She rushes at him, while he's lost to his kicking spree. She hits him as forcefully as she can, and they both fall to the ground. They start to struggle on the ground next to me, and I'm momentarily relieved for my little blip. I hear a scuffle and I try to focus, but the pain I'm in is too much to bear. With a loud crack I hear Leila's gun sound off, and I'm pulled from the hazy fog of pain. Everything clears instantly as I turn to look at Jack and Elizabeth. She stumbles backwards, holding onto her stomach, her shirt stained red. She falls to the ground, gasping for air. Her eyes meet mine, and I watch in horror as the life escapes and she looks at me with a dull, dead stare.

'Stupid fucking cunt deserved it! Come after me like that! Well I guess I should thank her, huh bitch? She stopped me before you weren't any fun to play with.' He sneers looking at my crumpled body on the driveway. My stomach drops, and my blood runs cold as he approaches with this evil glint in his eye. 'Playtime,' he whispers as he yanks my hair up and pulls me painfully to my knees. 'Come bitch', he says as he drags me by my hair into the house.

The inside of the house is dark and smells of mold. Where is he taking me? It's hard to focus on my surroundings as I stumble around following behind him. Finally he stops in front of a doorway, but more pain shoots through my scalp as he pulls me into a standing position by my hair. 'I've been wanting to play with you for a while, you stupid cock tease.' Jack sneers as he pushes me into the room. 'Stop Jack, please. I've given you your money. Please at least let Mia go' I beg him as I fight back unwelcome tears. I can't let this monster see me weak. I need to be strong; strong for Mia, strong for Christian, and strong for my little blip. I have to keep him talking. 'Jack please, please let Mia-'He slaps me hard across my face, 'Did I say you could talk?' he yells. I wince, but I try again, 'Jack, please...listen…just let Mia go!' I plead again. He chuckles to himself, 'You just want it rough don't you?' he says as he reaches back and punches me as hard as he can. He was so quick and unexpected that the blow lands on my cheek and travels across my eye. I'm knocked backwards and down from the force of his fist. As my head starts to spin and consciousness begins to escape me, I hear Jack laughing menacingly above me as I land on something soft, a mattress. My whole world goes black as I feel my legs being kicked apart.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a knock at my office door as Andrea shuffles nervously in; I'm hoping she has given up her quest to make me feel better about Anastasia leaving me. I've only been in the office for a few days now, by request of Taylor. He says I need to go back to some sort of routine to ease my pain. It's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything from her. There have been no calls or answers from her phone, and she left her car at the bank, never coming back to retrieve it. One of the hardest things to do was sending Taylor to fetch it, solidifying her abandonment. It's almost like she's fallen off of the face of the Earth- 'I have a package for you Mr. Grey' Andrea announces pulling me from my reverie. 'It's from her' she whispers breathless, afraid of the repercussions of her words. Andrea may as well have shouted it for the pull those words had on me, nearly causing me to lose my balance. I cannot answer, words escape me. She places the box onto my desk and exits quietly. My heart is racing as I simply stare at the small cardboard package from the only woman I've ever loved and mother of a child I'll never meet. I reach for the lid, palms sweaty, hoping for the contents inside to provide me with some explanation for her desertion. 'It was never about the money' I recite her last words in my head- feeling hopeful as I open what I hope holds all of the answers.

Inside the box, on top of a thick stack of papers is a hand written note. My stomach falls as I recognize the writing immediately- Jack. I grab the note, hoping that I'm so very wrong.

'_Baby bird, you once took everything from me and now it is my time to return the favor. Do not look for me or she __**will **__die. I shall contact you.'_

The note falls from my hand and my breath escapes my lungs as I catch sight of what the note was resting on top of. What I thought was a stack of papers is actually pictures. Oh God, pictures of her. I can't help myself, I have to face my fears- I flip through the photos even though the content only gets worse. I can't handle this! I fall to the floor; multiple pics of her where she's tied to a bed naked, badly beaten and bruised. My blood runs cold as I hear a soft thud- there in the bottom of the box is a video tape with the words 'Play Me' written in that monster's scrawl.

I feel strong hands pull me upwards. I hear Taylors voice, but all my senses are consumed- Anastasia, my Ana, is with _HIM! _I need to get to a tape player. Who the fuck has a VCR anymore? THE MAIL ROOM! I remember seeing one on the last tour I gave! Taylor is still talking to me, but I rush out of the room and down the hall suddenly. The elevator dings just in time as more security rushes into the reception area. I slip in just as the doors are closing. I'm by myself, I can't think, she's hurting. Oh God. The ride down is too long- I'll kill that monster. My thoughts are all jumbled, but one thing is clear- when I find Jack I will kill him with my bare hands. The elevator slows, and I rush out before the doors open fully. I knock into someone causing them to fall backwards- It's Sawyer. I catch my balance and run off before he can question me. 'EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT NOW' I scream as I burst through the mail room door. The few employees in the room scatter as quickly as possible, and I lock the door behind them. I'm shaking, tearing through the room trying to locate my torture device. A small TV is attached to a rolling cart with a VCR on the shelf below it. The TV screen is blue, just waiting to show me my worst nightmares caught on tape. I jam the tape into the player and press play.


	3. Reason for not updating sooner

Hey guys! Thank y'all so much for all of the reviews! They're really wonderful to read! I know it's been months since I've updated, but it was for a good reason: my hard drive on my laptop fried and it's taken me this long to be able to get it fixed. I'm in the middle of my last semester of college, so I'll be quite busy… I will try, however, to update every so often. When I get a chance to sit down, I'll try to write multiple chapters. Thank y'all for everything again, and I'll try to update soon!

-Tasia


End file.
